


Awestruck

by GlitterAndDoom



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-12
Updated: 2011-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterAndDoom/pseuds/GlitterAndDoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'd been trying for months, planning for it for a year, ever since it first became possible, and now that it was a reality, he still couldn't find the words to describe how he felt. - Fluffy mpreg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awestruck

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Awestruck  
>  **Summary:** _They'd been trying for months, planning for it for a year, ever since it first became possible, and now that it was a reality, he still couldn't find the words to describe how he felt._  
>  **Warnings: MPREG** , fluff, AU-ish  
>  **Author's Notes:** Written for the **glam_kink** prompt _Mpreg: Adam/Tommy, don't care who of them is carrying but I want mpreg! Pure crack, sweet, fluffy, angsty or simply normal - it doesn't matter._  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own none of these people, and this stuff is all lies.

"I still can't get over how weird this is, y'know?"

Adam turned and gave Tommy an amused grin, then he looked back at his reflection and ran his hands over the curve of his belly once again. "I know, right? But it's kind of—" The baby let loose with a series of faint kicks, and he looked down, his smile growing wider. "Really fucking awesome."

"Shit, yeah." Tommy wrapped his arms around him, splaying his palms over Adam's stomach, and Adam slid them down lower, where the kid was most active. "Holy _fuck_. Still can't believe—"

"Yeah." Adam laughed. They'd been trying for months, planning for it for a year, ever since it first became possible, and now that it was a reality, he still couldn't find the words to describe how he felt. "Awestruck" almost covered it, but even that still paled in comparison to the joy that rose in his chest whenever the reality hit him again. Awe and concern and happiness and sheer fucking _terror_ and emotions he couldn't even begin to figure out. "Yeah."

They stood in comfortable silence, both of them simply feeling the baby—God, their _baby_ , this was really fucking _happening—_ move around inside. Tommy pressed a kiss to his back and buried his face against his shoulder, and Adam glanced up at the mirror. Warm affection filled him when he saw how content Tommy looked, how relaxed, how _happy_. Only Tommy would be that comfortable with something this weird, he thought, chuckling softly. Tommy blinked up at him, face furrowed in confusion. "What?"

Adam shook his head. "Just thinking about you and how you're, like, not freaking out about this at _all_."

"'s 'cause it's awesome." Tommy shrugged. "I don't see any reason for us to be freaking out about it. I mean, yeah, it's gonna change everything, and we're gonna be _parents_ and all that shit, but—" He shrugged again. "We want it. Why worry?"

He could think of a million reasons why they should. What if something went wrong? What if they didn't like being parents? What if—And then the baby kicked again, hard enough to make him jump with surprise. "Whoa, hey!" He looked down and chuckled, and he patted his belly. "Okay. Guess the kid doesn't want me to worry, either."

Tommy laughed. "Nope." He stood on his toes and kissed Adam's cheek, and he nuzzled against him again. "Smart kid. Lucky, too—I mean, who the fuck _doesn't_ want rock stars for parents? We're gonna be, like, the coolest dads ever."

Adam snorted, and he turned and pulled Tommy against his side and into his arms. As soon as they were settled, Tommy's hand went back to Adam's stomach, his palm warm against his skin. Adam rested his hand over it and kissed Tommy's head. "I'm glad we're doing this. But," he added, with a sigh, "I do wonder—"

"Nope. Whatever it is, you're wrong."

"I don't—"

"Uh-uh. Worrying. Stop it. If anyone in the world's gonna be a kickass daddy, it's you." Adam couldn't help but scoff. "Seriously, dude, I mean it, this kid is really fucking lucky. You love it, I love it, you're awesome, I'm awesome—"

"And modest."

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Like _you_ aren't the cockiest bastard _ever_."

Tommy stuck out his tongue, and Adam giggled. "I swear, dealing with you is like dealing with a child sometimes, Tommy Joe."

"And you're an expert at dealing with me, so you can handle our kid, too." He smirked up at him, and Adam couldn't resist leaning down and wiping the smug smirk away with a gentle kiss that made Tommy melt against him. Adam closed his eyes and savored it, keeping the slide of lips against lips slow and languid, until, finally, Tommy pulled back and said, "I love you."

"Love you, too, baby." He opened his eyes and pressed another kiss to Tommy's lips, and as he did, the child inside kicked again. "And you." He looked down and rubbed his belly. "No, I didn't forget you." He shook his head. Their kid would be a total diva; he could already tell. "Gonna be a Leo. What the _hell_ are we gonna do with 'em?"

"Eh, we can handle it. Got no problem dealing with you." Adam glared in feigned annoyance and smacked Tommy's ass, and, little shit he was, Tommy laughed.


End file.
